This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Bacterial biofilm formation has created systemic problems that range from the biofouling of marine ecosystems to transmission of microbial infections in hospitals. Often adhesion to marine vessels, plastic, and metal surfaces allow for increased resistance to antimicrobials thereby making disinfection more difficult. Current research has looked at the effect of indole, an interspecies signaling agent that maintains the ability to influence biofilm formation in several species of bacteria including E. coli, P. aeruginosa, V. cholera, K. oxytoca, C. koseri, P. stuartii, and M. morganii. Cyclic imide moieties, derivatives of indoles, are potent antimicrobials agents whose effects on the biofilm pathway have not been studies. Although indoles have been found to be effective modifiers against the biofilm pathway no cyclic imides have been tested. This work seeks to gain an in depth understanding of cyclic imides on the bacterial biofilm pathway of P. aeruginosa and E. coli, two well studied biofilm producing bacteria.